The Key To Success
by ElleMartin
Summary: "Pansy studied each picture, trying to find any traces of the Draco she'd known and loved in them. It was hopeless. He clearly seemed besotted as he and Granger made googly-eyes at each other in each photo." Drabble. Complete.


_DRABBLE PROMPTS_  
 _"Their hands met, reaching for the same book."_

 _Spilled tea_

 _Sunrise_

 _This drabble was written for Romance Week over in Dramione FanFiction Forum on Facebook. The prompts were provided by LightofEvolution. Beta'd by bentnotbroken1._

Pansy Parkinson had resolved that the key to success lay in being an early riser; a conclusion she'd come to after reading an article stating that the most prominent figures in business started their days before dawn to best utilize the so-called "power hours". Pansy immediately instructed her house-elves to wake her before sunrise the next day.

"What time exactly, missus?" they asked.

"I don't know!" she'd yelled. "Just make sure that it's still dark outside!"

Pansy had only gotten four hours of sleep before the house-elf was shaking her awake, and she threw a shoe at their head then remembering that this was her new lifestyle choice, she made a dash for the shower. She donned her robes before proceeding to her home office, where she nibbled on toast and guzzled coffee while sketching out her to-do list for the day. She worked till nine, then headed to her office at The Daily Prophet.

Pansy was absolutely certain that the other women in her office would be completely envious of her ability to get more done in a day than they could do in a week. She was a woman that obviously had her life together and would be glad to tell others how to accomplish it if they would just ask her already instead of constantly shoving more work on her desk.

"What now?" she growled at her lifestyle columnist.

"New wedding announcement," the columnist said.

Pansy scowled. Who had time for wedding announcements? It wasn't even noon, and all Pansy wanted to do was curl up and nap.

She picked up her red quill, ready to edit. As she read the names, an involuntary gasp escaped her lips. _Surely she'd seen that wrong_ , she thought, and rubbed her tired eyes. Nope. No change.

"Draco and Granger?" Pansy scoffed. "Since when are they even dating, let alone getting married?"

The columnist stared at her, mouth agape. "Where've you been? They've been the hot ticket for months now!"

Pansy grimaced. It wouldn't do for her writers to start questioning how well she was doing her job. In an attempt to collect herself, she reached a shaky hand out for her cup, and promptly spilled tea all over her desk.

"Oh no!" she cried. "Quick! Fetch me some napkins!"

As the writer scurried away, Pansy took a moment to read the column in peace. There, spelled out in plain black and white, were all of the sickening details of Draco and the mudblood's relationship, including how they'd reconnected at Flourish and Blotts.

"'Their hands met, reaching for the same book'." Pansy felt an urge to retch. "What next? Meeting for coffee to discuss said book?" She scanned a little further. "Yep, there it is. This is revolting."

What had happened to her friend and former lover, Draco? He used to be so full of ambition just like her. Now it seems that he's organizing charity work for war orphans, and teaching flying lessons to ickle firsties at Hogwarts. The brightest witch of their age was also wasting away her potential, and choosing to devote her time to campaigning for house-elf rights, a lost cause if Pansy'd ever seen one.

There was even a photo spread attached to the column, and Pansy studied each picture, trying to find any traces of the Draco she'd known and loved in them. It was hopeless. He clearly seemed besotted, as he and Granger made googly-eyes at each other in each photo. There were pictures of the pair laughing, strolling along what looked like the Black Lake at Hogwarts, and even sharing a passionate kiss while perched on a broom.

Pansy shook her head, and placed the article with its photos on the only dry spot left on her desk. When her writer came rushing back in loaded down with napkins, Pansy stood and announced that she was heading out for lunch.

"What about my column?" the writer asked. "Did you even read it?"

"Yes, it's fine," Pansy said a bit sadly. "Run it as is."

As she strolled through Diagon Alley towards her favored lunch spot, Pansy mourned the loss of Draco Malfoy. She even let herself feel a bit sorry for Hermione Granger. They were just two poor souls who were missing out on the key to success by choosing love over greatness. Not like Pansy. Oh no. She made a new resolve then and there that she'd never be foolish enough to trade success for something as silly as love.

Then a hand met hers reaching for the door at the same time.


End file.
